Game Over
by xXx-vAmp98-xXx
Summary: When Kaname turns Yuuki for his own desiers, his chess game starts going outta control, because Zero is making his move. Set moment before Kaname bites Yuuki.


Yuukis POW: I started to wake up when I felt that something was wrong. How did i got asleep? I was asking myself that not wanting to open my eyes. Then i felt someones lips on mine. I opend my eyes to see Kaname kissing me. I felt blood inside my mouth. Then I realised what was going on.

Zeros POW: I left Yuuki's room and I felt uneasy about leaving Yuuki alone. But maybe it was better that way. Maybe I would make Yuuki uncomfortable. I thought for a long time. I got on the roof so I could get some fresh air. But what I saw leaved me breatless.

Yuukis POW: I was in shock. Speachless. I felt my body change. I felt... so many things in one second. Kaname backed up a little. I looked up in the sky, waiting to wake up from this nightmare. But what I saw made me realise this was more then real, and more then a nightmare. I saw Zero.

Zeros POW: The moment I saw Yuuki's eyes was one of the worst moments in my life. I watched her eyes till I rememberd him. Kaname Kuran. My biggest enemy. My worst nightmare. Killer of my dreams. Killer of my future. I felt my thist getting stronger. I know he saw it. To prove his victory, he grabed Yuuki's hand. Yuuki turned to look at him. He put his lips at hers. I got sick from that scene. I had nothing else to do... I just walked away. I had to. I lost her. Why should I waste my time looking at that happy couple. When I knew they couldn't see me, i runned. Runned for my life. Runned faster then ever. My room was the only place that wouldn't remind me of them right now. I tought so...

Yuukis POW: It happend really fast. Kaname grabed my hand. I moved my head to tell him to let me go. He kissed me. Zero walked away. I didn't even knew what was happening. If I knew, I would never turn my head to Kaname. NEVER. Because I knew. Right know, in this few minutes. I. Lost. Him. I lost Zero. Kaname looked at me with sweetest look and said "You are mad. I know. But you know I love you. You know that this is the only way our love can become something more than our dreams.. I felt disgusted. But I didn't know why. I loved him to, right. I felt confused. Really confused. I jerked my hand away and runned to my room.

It wasn't the best chooise. There everything happend. There was where I wished for Kaname to come and save me. Where I sleept every single night dreaming about our love. Mine and Kanames. Forever together. Two lovers loving eachother 'till the end of everything they knew. Till death breaks them apart. There I whished for Zero to open up himself. Where I saw him last time before Kaname turned me. Where my end begun.

Why do I care for Zero that much? I mean, I know why I care for Zero, but when I looked him in the eyes, I felt quilt for what Kaname did. For letting him get away with that so easly. If look could kill, Zero's look wouldn't kill me. It would torture me till I exist. But still I don't understand one more thing. Why I felt disgusted when Kaname told me he loved me. When he kissed me. When he bited me. I never felt that way when Zero bited me. When Zero bited me... I felt confused. But not disgusted. When he almost kissed me, and pulled back, I wanted to press my lips to his so badly. But I never admited it. Then it hit me. What if I love Zero. What if Kaname is just my dream that I didn't want to dissapear. But what if it did? My head started to hurt. My vision wasn't clear anymore. I felt my thirst. But not for wather. It was for something else. For blood. It started to hurt so much. I couldn't stay in this room any longer. I had to go to Kaname. To give me some blood tablets, before I make a mess.

I got really fast to Kanames dorm. When I opened the door, I saw Kaname. He was waiting for me. "Come." it was all he said. We got inside of his room. I was too thirsty for any talk. I had enough steight to say "Give me blood tablets, please." He smiled. "Why don't you try something better then blood tablets" he said as he bited his lip, letting blood to drip. I tried to hesitate, but it was stronger then me. In a second I grabed him, pinned him to a wall, still wanting to resist my urgue for blood. But no way I could do that. I got to his neck, and licked it, silently wanting to stop. "Don't hesitate. Drink. You need to drink it." In a blink of an eye, I bited Kaname, and slowly sucked his blood.

When I had enough, I moved away. "You want to say something, don't you."

"Kaname, I..."

"What is wrong?"

Everything. It didn't feel right. The way his blood tasted, it felt like it was not enough. "Nothing. I gotta go."

"Yuuki. What's wrong."

"Tell me."

"YUUKI JUST TELL ME!"

"Why did you have to do it? Why Kaname, why? Why did you turn me? I didn't what this. I... I... I DIDN'T WANT YOU!" After that everything become silent. I just stepped away and quickly left the room.

I didn't even thought of what I just said. I tought of Zero. About every moment we shared together. I finally understood it. Zero, I love you. Please, just talk to me. Let me tell you how much I love you. How I didn't want it to turn out like this. How I didn't want to be a vampire.

Zero's POW: As I walked into my room, everything got even worse. So much worse. On bed, where I sit, She stopped me from killing myself. In my bathroom she made my thist dissapear for the first time. She made me fell good again. Ahhhhh! I can't stop thinking about her. But she is gone. What is breathing is what her soul left, when she left her body.

I don't understand just one, one stupid thing. Why she did this to me? Why is she making me suffer so much? When we spend time together, I didn't imagine she would do this. To me. To her. I knew she loved Kaname, but this is just too much. She didn't have to go that far. She didn't have to! And he... That jerk, why he did that to her? Did he know what he was doing. He destroyed her life, everything that made her special, beautiful. And all I could do is watch. What did I tought I could do. I am just an piece in this chess. I never understood chess, but I am surley some sacrificial piece.

I needed to get away from this room. From this memories. But when I opend the door, I whished that I stayed in my room. Because... I saw her... Yuuki.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. But please let's go to the roof. Please Zero. One last time."

I didn't think it was smart, but I was never smart person, and I really needed to speak to her. One last time. "Fine."

We got fast to the roof, and the tension could be cut with the knife.

I decided to end it quick. Right know. "I don't want to hear more then I should. So just tell me Yuuki. Why did you put this curse on yourself? You watched me right? YOu saw how it hurts, but you still decided to do it. Was Kaname worth this thirst you feel?"

"Zero what are you talking about? I never wanted to be what I am now. Kaname turned me! Are you insane? You know I would never beco..." Yuuki stopped her mouth from moving 'cause of what she said. She knew shit is about to come.

"He... turned you... against your... will?" This isn't happening.

"Zero... I..." Yuuki didn't have words that would stop hurricane. "Yes."

"I WILL KILL HIM!" There is no way he will get away with this. His game went to far. I turned away and started to go toward Kuran's dorm. That's when I felt Yuuki's arms trying to stop me. "Zero, please. Stop. I... I... I... Don't want you to die. And you know you will... Zero please."

"Why should I? I will become level E at some point, very soon, I want to die sane." I was telling the truth. Yuuki knew it, so why I saw tears in her eyes?

"You won't! I'll be there, everytime when you fall, i will bring you back from bottom. Just stay by my side!" Why... Yuuki... WHY? I couldn't keep those words unspoken, I had to ask her. I faced her and...  
"Why you care so much? Why don't you turn around and go away? Why didn't you say how you don't want me to kill Kuran because you love him? Why?"

"Because... I... I..." she looked me in the eyes and said those words that I will remember forever "I love you! And I want you, not him!"

Then I said the last things that I wanted, but I the right ones "Yuuki...I... want you to do something."

"Zero?" I saw confusion in her eyes and I heard that worried tone of her voice.

"I want you to forget this conversation and me. Live with chairman Cross. For me. Live a life that I couldn't have" This won't be easy to end. Not now.

"Why are you telling me this? I won't leave without you. I WON'T! Why won't you tell me how you love me, how we will fight together against everyone and everything? WHY?"

"Because I can't love a vampire."

"... w... wha... what?" I never saw her like this. She looked... desperte.

"I can't love someone who has two sides. Good, cheereful, true, human side. And second, bloodsucking monster. I hate myself Yuuki. I wan't to finish this before I start to hate you." I knew what she felt, she didn't have to tell me. I knew.

"Don't. Just don't do this to yourself. To me. Please Zero." I felt my breath was leaving me. But this is one last thing I had to do. I just didn't have streight for it. Maybe... I... should give up, and give in. In a second, I closed my eyes and closed the distance between me and Yuuki. I couldn't belive I was kissing her. Maybe it was right thing to do, after all. My mind shuted down. I licked her bottom lip, begging her for enterance. Everything happend so fast. we were fighting for domination. I let her win this one.

Normal POW:  
EVerything happend in a few blinks of an eye. But somebody was watching them. Somebody was praying for torture to stop. Somebody wished to turn back time. To stop his desire from pushing her to him. Those brown eyes saw no escape from this torture. But then bloody rose made her move...

BANG!

One life got shut. One girl cried to no end. And one pureblood undrerstood. Piece in chess is only piece in chess. But still, if the story is about king, he is all but ordinary, and can leave the queen devasteted.


End file.
